Ishii Misao
Ishii Misao (or Miryam Stannard in the English dub) is a main character and a main cure in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. She's a cautious, perfectionist girl who has the soul of the guardian of Southern Mercury, Cure Virgo. Misao is a sophomore at school. Her complementary cure is Budou Ayuko. Her catchphrase is "There's always a logical explanation!" (常に論理的な説明があります! Tsuneni ronri-tekina setsumei ga arimasu!). Appearance Misao is a girl of average height, slender body and pale skin. She has sharp amber eyes, a slim face, thin eyebrows, a frail chin and curly, shoulder-length champagne brown hair, which she usually wears down. She is very conscious about the way she dresses and is quite stylish, though she prefers to wear more modest and practical clothing. Her style is very classy and polished. Personality Misao is kind, hardworking, naive, practical, smart and analytical, always observing actions methodically. She cares a lot about nature and the environment. Misao is reserved and tends to be quiet. A perfectionist, she is often very critical of others, but is even more of herself, and lives in a constant worry that she isn't good enough to achieve her goals, which are extremely high. Because of this, it's hard for Misao to have fun, and even when she does, she hides her emotions because she deems them irrelevant. Her hobbies include reading, studying and protecting the nature. Misao is very reasonable and articulate, making her a good student. Misao's biggest fear is that she'll be replaced for not being good enough, so she always tries very hard at everything hoping to be the best, and can become easily frustrated if she fails at something. Cure Virgo "The soul of the pure virgin! Cure Virgo!" 純粋な処女の魂！キュアヴィ〜アルグ Junsuina shojo no tamashī! Kyua Vi~arugu! Cure Virgo (キュアヴィ〜アルグ Kyua Vi~arugu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Misao. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Virgo, thus having the soul of the virgin, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be somewhat agile, fast and strong. Attacks Cure Virgo's attacks are based on the mutable earth, representing the ending of summer. She uses the power of the ground. Life Fountain '''is Cure Virgo's main attack. '''Ice Root is the main attack combination of Cure Virgo and Cure Pisces. Nature Growth is the main attack combination of Cure Virgo, Cure Capricorn and Cure Taurus. Summer Ether '''is the main attack combination of Cure Virgo, Cure Cancer and Cure Leo. Etymology '''Misao: the name means "chastity" or "virginity", and originates from Old Japanese, with mi being an honorary prefix used to refer to gods and spirits, and sao meaning "blue" or "green". Ishii: ishi means "stone" and i'' means "well". '''Miryam': Hebrew form of the name Mary, meaning "sea of bitterness" or "beloved". Stannard: an English surname meaning "stone-strong". Songs Misao's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Innocent Heart * Perfectly Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Elemental NATURE '(Along with the voice actresses for Doi Mikumi and Adachi Chisaki) * 'A Quiet Melody '(Along with the voice actress for Budou Ayuko) Trivia * Misao loves sour foods. * Her favorite colors are green, blue and beige. * She dreams of achieving perfection. * She wants to be a veterinarian. Category:Green Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters